


The Happily Married Couple

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Spoilers for Legends of Tomorrow promo, spoilers for S3 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa is visiting Starling after the changes happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happily Married Couple

Sara was sitting on the table down in the Foundry with Felicity sitting next to her.

“We’re mistresses.” Sara was trying so hard not to laugh. They were watching Oliver and Nyssa argue. Laurel was sitting on Sara’s other side.

“They bicker like an old married couple.” Laurel pointed out. “Only slightly more violent.”

“Well two out of the three are true.” Felicity watched as Oliver grew tenser with every new word from Nyssa.

“Should we join the second wives club?” Sara asked looking over at Felicity.

“You two should wait for a proposal first.” Laurel laughed.

“Hey the only reason I’m not married to her is because Oliver is and Nyssa isn’t a polygamous.”

“And the only reason I’m not already married to Oliver is because he’s an idiot.” Felicity watched as Nyssa grabbed a sword from the table. “Should we stop them?”

“Wait for bloodshed.” Laurel answered.

“Nys, the first person that is questioned is the spouse!” Sara called out. “You’ll need an alibi.”

“And where will you be saying we were when Mr. Queen meets his fate?”

“Romantic dinner somewhere?”

“Sounds great we’ll need a receipt.”

“So give me some money and I can get that. Oh I’ll need some for a ring too.”

“A ring?” Laurel looked at her sister so proud of her.

“Why can’t romantic dinners end in a proposal?” Sara asked.

“Yeah I agree I mean it’s been five years? Six? That’s long enough. Nyssa you need to stop playing house and put a ring on it.” Felicity agreed. “Before I do.” Sara gave a slight shove to the hacker.

“Don’t even joke Felicity that’ll get you killed.” Sara explained.

“It’s true I don’t know how Sin is allowed to cuddled with you, the only reason I’m allowed is because we’re related and not at all into incest, and Nyssa made sure of that.”

“Nanda Parbat is weird.” Sara explained with a shrug. “Plus Ra’s got around he has had two hundred and fifty kids.”

“And now Nyssa is the only one left?”

“No, he has a son but he’s an albino so they don’t talk about him. The others are not a part of the league but are trained.” Sara explained. Oliver was currently attempting and failing at dodging the hits from Nyssa when her phone beeped. Nyssa took it out and sneered at the screen.

“Vacations over?” Sara asked slight pout on her lips.

“I’m afraid so.” Nyssa walked over to her standing between Sara’s legs and the blonde wrapped them around her hips pulling the brunette assassin closer. “You know I’ll be back as soon as possible.” She kissed Sara’s forehead.

“I don’t want you going back there alone. I can go with you. I’m still a part of the league.” Sara tried to kiss her but Nyssa leaned back just far enough.

“I do not want you anywhere near him.” Nyssa stressed. “The only time he will find out you’re back will be when you are standing before him running him through with his own blade. Until then he is not the pleasure of being in your company.” Nyssa looked at Oliver. “You haven’t told the man who murdered her and you gave an army to that she is back right?”

“No Nyssa I haven’t talked to Malcolm in months.”

“So not since you gave my birthright to Sara’s murderer.” Nyssa was still understandably mad at Oliver.  

“Right.” Oliver answered.

“I’ll miss you.” Sara spoke wanting to ease the tension in the room.

“I’ll miss you as well.” Nyssa kissed her lips this time but didn’t let it go too far. “I need to go.” She tried to back up but was stopped by Sara’s leg hold on her.

“I’m not letting you go. It’s too soon.” Sara kissed her forehead then her nose then her lips. Nyssa allowed this one to deepen so she could distract Sara enough to get her legs to let go of her when she did Nyssa escaped.

“I have to go.” She repeated before walking away.

“See ya Nyssa.” Laurel called after her.

“Good bye Laurel. Good bye Sara.” Nyssa smiled at the sisters before she started walking out trying to ignore the pout on her girlfriend’s lips. Once she was gone she looked over at Oliver.

“You need to get your wife to stop leaving.” Felicity nodded looking at Sara who was pouting with her head on Laurel’s shoulder.  


End file.
